but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon Keepers
Dungeon Keepers are evil overlords by design who draw much of their power from a huge evil artifact called a Dungeon Heart. They are without exception card carrying villains who have past the moral event horizon long ago, who are blessed with unnaturally long lives and who simply can't stay dead. They lead armies of mosters and evil humanoids recruited from the Underworld against the forces of the Light or their rival Keepers in their struggle for even more power. Dungeon Hearts To fully understand the power of a Dungeon Keeper one must first explaining what is the Dungeon Heart. 'While they are the source of a Dungeon Keeper's powers, they are also their greatest weakness. Designed by minds beyond our mortal realm, these are the most powerful Evil artifacts that have ever existed. Inactive, they are just monstrous man-sized hearts kept safe inside a shell of stone engraved with words beyond mortal understanding and morality. But when activated - they become the instruments of pure corruption. ''First they corrupt their user By activating a Dungeon Heart and using it's power you bind your life to it. As evidenced by the perpetual red glow in the eyes of Dungeon Keepers their bodies now continually channel massive amounts of the the mana and corruption of the Dark Gods. This power corrupts their bodies, their mind and their hearts. A Dungeon Keeper sells his very soul that is from then on out lost within the Dark Realms, ready to be harvested by the Dark Gods as soon as the mortal body dies. These factors limit the possible fates of Dungeon Keepers: * They could lose their life in battle with the forces of The Light * They could lose their life in battle with each other as they battle for supremacy - their twisted nature making even their greatest alliances only moments before the next betrayal * They could lose their lives (or worse) in some mad grab for power they were not ready to pursue But whatever their fate the only constant is that heir souls will be dragged down, kicking and screaming most likely, straight into the gaping maws of their extra dimensional masters. Some might call that a fitting end for them. Second they corrupt the land Light Gods Two Hearts beating as one Their shape is not just some king of gruesome joke made by the Dark Gods (although that is definitely a part of it, as their design definitely says something about their creators' tastes) the Dungeon Hearts are literal '''hearts. Beating in unison with their Keeper's own heart (or hearts in some cases) they serve as the source for their power but at the same time they are their greatest weakness. The bond between master and Heart is so strong that any harm inflicted on a Heart is felt by its owner. If a Keeper's dungeon is conquered and the Heart at its core destroyed a small rift to the Dark Realm opens that sucks in the befeated Keeper and bannishes him to the Dark Realm. How long this banishment lasts varies from hours to days. After that the Keeper emerges from one of his remaining Hearts. Should his last Heart be destroyed, he has no means to return to the material world and is for all intents and purposes dead for good. Still the small and very specific rift remains, preventing the respective Keeper from ever approaching that place again at the risk of being bannished again. And since he and his dungeon are like one, he cannot even attempt to claim territorry anywhere in the vicinity. Dungeons Dungeon Hearts are too big and heavy to be moved and thus vulnerable to enemy attacks. To protect them Dungeon Keepers typically hide them in underground caves and build a network of corridors and rooms around them full of traps and hired monsters - the name giving dungeon. But a dungeon is more than simply that. It is permeated by the Dungeon Heart's power that offers the Keeper additional abilities. Core of it is the claim a Keeper has on the terrain. A Keeper has a sensory bond with their dungeons, allowing them not only to see any corner of it at will, but that will also warn them if their defenses are breached. At a cost payed in gold a Keeper can also magically turn empty claimed space into fully furnished rooms, some of which have special properties. Chosen of the Dark Gods The Dungeon Hearts grant their Keepers a variety of powers and abilities, some of them include: * Access to Keeper Magic * A sensory bond with their Dungeons